


Breathed

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Damon feeding on Stefan, Incest, M/M, Rape, is now a tag that more people should use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripper Damon feeds on Stefan and takes advantage when things go in an unexpected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathed

Damon grabbed Stefan by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall. Stefan was weak, filled with animal blood, so it was easy to keep him pinned. It was even easier to slice through the thin, soft skin of his neck with his fangs and feed.

Stefan was struggling, Damon knew, but it felt more like he was twitching than fighting for his life. Stefan's breath was short and the sounds he made were pained but it really was easy to ignore. Damon had spent over a century perfecting the art of ignoring the sounds his victims made while he fed when he wasn't in the mood to take amusement in their pain.

"Damon," Stefan said, breathed, in a way that gave Damon pause. 

Stefan's fingers were digging into Damon's back and his legs were spread in order to give Damon room between them. Stefan's attempts to break free from Damon's hold had shifted into frantic thrusting of his hips against Damon's.

Damon was tasting, smelling and feeling Stefan's arousal. Damon had caused that arousal. It was not the first time that one of Damon's victims had been turned on without Damon intending to. But it was the first time this had happened when Damon had decided to attack his brother. 

If Damon were a better person, he would have pulled off of his brother and walked away and never bring it up again. But if Damon were a better person he wouldn't be feeding on his brother in the first place.

So after he licked the blood off of Stefan's quickly healing wound, he slid his hand beneath Stefan's underwear and took hold of his cock.

"Damon," Stefan muttered, "Damon." It would probably been no or stop if Stefan wasn't weak and dizzy from blood loss. 

"I'm just testing out a theory, Stefan," Damon said and grinned against Stefan's neck as he squeezed Stefan's cock until his little brother screamed. Then he loosened his grip and sunk his fangs back into Stefan's neck and fed until Stefan slumped against Damon, no longer able to stand up on his own strength alone.

"There we go," Damon said as Stefan's hands slipped away from Damon's back and hung uselessly down his sides. Stefan's dick had softened but Damon could still taste Stefan's arousal in his mouth. 

Stefan's head fell against the nape of Damon's neck and they were so close that Damon could feel Stefan's eyelashes brush against his skin as Stefan closed his eyes.

"No sleeping yet, Stef," Damon said, wrapping his spare arm around Stefan's waist to keep him from falling to the ground. "I'm not done with you yet." Stefan squirmed against him as Damon began to move his thumb up and down his cock, hardening it, slowly, again. "Good," Damon praised and Stefan hummed low from his throat.

Then Damon pulled his hand back and swung it back, hitting Stefan's thigh as hard as he could. Stefan gasped in pain as his bones were crushed. He tried to sink his teeth into Damon's shoulders, but Damon shrugged off his head with a sharp movement of his shoulder, making Stefan's head hang as uselessly as his arms.

Stefan's dick was still hard in Damon's hand. 

It made Damon laugh. The masochistic brother at the mercy of the sadistic brother.

"Damon," Stefan breathed, said.

"Don't worry," Damon said as he jerked Stefan's cock until he came with a whimper, "this will hurt more in the long run."


End file.
